


Август

by Heldentod



Series: The young boys [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Тор терпеть не может август.Human!AU (про подростков, конечно же)





	Август

Тор терпеть не может август. В августе всё их семейство на две недели выбирается в другой штат, чтобы навестить дальних родственников.   
  
Целых две бесконечно унылых недели, полных бестолковой болтовни, обязательных совместных ужинов и почти полного отсутствия интернета. А самое ужасное во всём этом - три часа в их маленькой старой машине, набитой чемоданами и сумками. И трое на заднем сиденье: он, Локи и Хела. И ужасная отцовская музыка - Один, кажется, твёрдо вознамерился привить всем своим детям ненависть к кантри.   
  
То, что они из года в год умудряются не задушить друг друга по дороге туда и обратно, Тор считает подарком судьбы.   
Правда, этим летом все немного иначе.  
  
Во-первых, с ними едет мамина троюродная сестра, которой тоже взбрело в голову присоединиться к их чудесному семейному отдыху. Места в машине это не добавляет, потому что лишний чемодан занимает половину салона. Коварная Хела занимает стратегически верную позицию у окна, и Тор недовольно стонет.   
  
Выбор его не радует - либо придётся сидеть рядом с тёткой, от которой ужасно пахнет духами, либо с костлявым Локи, который насмерть заколет его своими локтями и коленками.  
  
Но (и это пункт во-вторых), соседство Локи с некоторых пор перестало его раздражать. Уже пару месяцев как. От этого Тор не чувствует себя менее неловко, а кульминации безумие достигает, когда отец командует:  
\- Локи, залезай к брату на колени. Посередине поставим чемодан. Иначе мы в машину не поместимся.   
\- Ну пап! - одновременно вопят два недовольных голоса.  
\- У него костлявая задница, он мне все колени отсидит!  
\- Он будет сопеть мне в ухо всю дорогу, у меня ноги затекут!  
  
Фригга с переднего сиденья поворачивается и смотрит на них обоих с таким видом, что оба замолкают. Дверь наконец захлопывается, и под радостные возгласы тётушки, завывания из магнитолы, дребезжание радиатора и полные безысходной тоски вздохи старшей сестрицы, машина двигается с места.  
  
Наверное, Тор зря переживал - Локи такой лёгкий, что даже за три часа колени ему не отдавит. Ещё когда тот только залезал в машину, Тор еле-еле сдержался, чтобы не сболтнуть, что вообще-то брат частенько сидит у него на коленях теперь.   
  
Правда, лицом к нему обычно.   
С руками под его футболкой и языком в его рту.   
  
Это как-то само собой случилось в начале летних каникул, когда они раздобыли половину ящика пива и торчали в отцовском гараже, слушая старые пластинки. Кажется, Локи съязвил что-то, Тор бросился его щекотать, они упали на старый продавленный диван и Локи вдруг утянул брата в поцелуй. Можно было бы остановиться на этом, сославшись на алкоголь, шутку, что угодно ещё, но они почему-то продолжили.  
  
Чувствуя некоторое напряжение внизу живота, Тор отмечает про себя, что лучше бы он об этом не думал. Остаётся только надеяться, что Локи этого не заметит, не говоря уже обо всех остальных. Хорошо ещё что справа чемодан, а не тёткин бок, и можно немного пошевелиться, не боясь, что его секрет вскроется.  
  
Только вот от Локи ничего не утаишь, поэтому всё идёт не так. Тор чувствует, как брат выпрямляет спину, удивлённый, а потом тихо, почти про себя, усмехается. В бёдра Тору впиваются тонкие, но сильные пальцы, и медленно гладят его, поднимаясь от коленей и выше, а потом снова вниз. Вот паршивец.  
  
Тор с трудом выдыхает через рот, понимая, что эта поездка будет особенно тяжёлой.  
  
Когда через мучительные полтора часа или около того они останавливаются на заправке, чтобы выпить лимонада и размять ноги, Локи слезает с его коленей с ехидной улыбкой и, открыв дверь, вываливается из машины. А Тор понимает, что вылезти не может - слишком уж тесно в шортах, и это выдаст его с головой.  
  
\- Тор, ты чего не выходишь? Ноги ведь наверняка затекли!  
\- Я... я тут посижу, мне нормально! - выдавливает он, и ловит летящий в него сэндвич.   
  
Отойти бы минут на пять, но слишком рискованно.  
  
Фригга пожимает плечами и поворачивается к младшему:  
\- Локи, как тебе, удобно? Может, всё-таки попробуем перетащить чемодан на крышу? Ехать недолго осталось.  
  
Оторвавшись от бутылки с лимонадом, Локи говорит ужасное:  
\- Да не надо, ма. Мне нормально, доедем как-нибудь.  
И улыбается Тору, делая новый глоток. Тор украдкой показывает ему средний палец. Локи хихикает и кивает.  
Чёрт.   
  
Когда все залезают обратно, у него уже готов план мести.  
Машина сворачивает на просёлочную дорогу. Тор знает, что их каждый раз трясёт так, что есть риск прошибить головой потолок салона. Через пару минут Локи издаёт "ай", приложившись лбом о переднее сиденье. К счастью, несильно.  
  
\- Не ушибся, сынок? - взволнованно спрашивает Один, чуть замедляя ход.  
\- Не волнуйся, пап, у нас тут есть план, - отвечает за брата Тор, и с этими словами обнимает Локи за талию, прижимая его к себе.  
  
Локи недовольно шипит, но Тор не ослабляет хватки. Трясёт их действительно меньше. А ещё можно украдкой залезть одной ладонью под футболку и почувствовать, как вздрагивает под пальцами плоский живот. Теперь его очередь веселиться. Локи выдыхает сквозь зубы, но не выдаёт себя.   
  
Они едут дальше, и вскоре выбираются обратно на шоссе. Локи выпутывается из объятий, ущипнув Тора за коленку, за что получает тычок под рёбра. Услышав звуки потасовки, сестра издаёт победный смешок:  
\- Ой, ну наконец-то! А я уже думала, вы оба заболели. Целых два часа в машине, а ещё никто не подрался.  
\- Заткнись! - хором отвечают они.  
Хела смеётся и утыкается обратно в книгу.  
  
Улучив момент, когда машина заезжает в тоннель, Тор прижимается носом к шее Локи и слизывает с неё капельку пота. Просто чтобы месть была полной.   
Судя по тонкому звуку, который издаёт брат, месть удаётся на славу.   
  
Новая очередь Тора вздрагивать наступает, когда в кармане шорт у него что-то вибрирует. Через пару секунд он,сообразив, вытаскивает телефон и открывает сообщение. Локи тоже смотрит на экран, и Тор готов поспорить на что угодно - у брата точно так же лезут глаза на лоб от прочитанного.  
  
_Гоните двадцатку, и я не расскажу матери, чем вы там занимаетесь прямо сейчас_  - высвечивается на экране сообщение от Хелы.  
  
Тор, стараясь не подавать виду, большим пальцем дрожащей правой руки набирает:  
_Не понимаю, о чём ты_  
Ответ приходит тут же:  
_Ага, расскажи это дивану в гараже_  
  
Они синхронно поворачивают головы, пытаясь прожечь сестру взглядом. Та с невозмутимой ухмылкой смотрит в окно. Хорошо ещё, что тётка мирно сопит, уткнувшись лицом в чемодан. Чуть меньше неловкости, но остаток пути они едут в совершенной тишине, если считать тишиной получасовую версию каверов на "Cotton-eyed Joe".  
  
Когда они наконец вылезают из машины, Хела оттаскивает обоих братьев в сторону:  
\- Слушайте, мне на самом деле наплевать, обжимаетесь вы там или нет.  
  
Братья молча кивают.  
  
\- Это типа ваше дело, - продолжает она.  
\- Э-э-э, спасибо? - выдавливает Тор.  
\- Да не за что. Но двадцатку всё равно гони.  
  
По рюкзакам и карманам удаётся наскрести двадцать долларов на двоих. Хела забирает свою дань, и, потрепав Тора по макушке, гордо удаляется к машине.   
  
Они провожают сестру взглядом - кажется, её плечи трясутся от смеха, и Тор чувствует, как его щёки заливает гневным румянцем.  
\- Ну и что мы будем делать, - сквозь зубы говорит он.  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Локи, - мне кажется, ей просто нравится над нами издеваться.  
  
Тор вдыхает и пытается взять брата за руку, но тот вырывается.  
\- С ума сошёл? Если нас кто-то и выдаст, то это будешь ты, а не Хела.  
\- Извини, - обиженно бубнит Тор, - я не подумал.  
\- Придётся думать. Советую начать прямо сейчас, - Локи понижает голос, - а лучше всего было начать, когда мы в машину садились.  
\- Можно подумать это я виноват!  
\- Ну как тебе сказать.  
  
Тор открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но закончить спор им не дают - нужно тащить чемоданы в дом.  
  
До вечера так и не удаётся больше поговорить, и Тор понимает, что это будут очень сложные две недели. За которые Локи, возможно, что-нибудь передумает, и потом откажется с ним целоваться. Вокруг всё время будет околачиваться толпа родственников разной степени дальности, и ещё их с братом конечно же расселят по разным комнатам в этом дурацком доме, как это происходит каждое лето.  
  
Локи весь оставшийся день тщательно делает вид, что его не замечает.   
Тор сидит на веранде и яростно чешет комариный укус на коленке.   
  
***  
  
Стол, за которым все собираются вечером, настолько длинный, что его конец выходит на веранду. Шумно, душно, дурацкая еда - всё как обычно. Осталось пережить этот вечер, и ещё тринадцать таких же, и можно домой.   
  
Выражение лица у Тора такое же кислое, как лимонад, который он только что чуть не пролил на стол - а всё потому, что на свободный стул рядом с ним с размаху сел Локи и тут же пихнул его в бок. В ответ Тор пытается сделать обиженное лицо, но брат подмигивает ему.  
  
Ну вот, попробуй пойми его. Чего весь день тогда притворялся? Тор, чувствуя себя полнейшим дураком, пытается спрятать улыбку в стакане с лимонадом. Ладно, не такой уж он и кислый.   
  
Он щипает Локи в ответ, и тот издаёт возмущённый вопль.   
  
\- Эй, ну-ка прекратите! - строго одёргивает их Фригга с другого конца стола, - сколько можно уже, каждый год одно и то же.  
\- Да ладно тебе, мам, - Хела с улыбкой наклоняется к матери, - по-моему, в этом году всё намного лучше. Думаю, их наконец можно поселить в одной комнате и не бояться, что они там поубивают друг друга.   
\- Точно? - тон их матери полон такого скепсиса и сарказма, что становится ясно, чей характер унаследовал Локи, - я бы не была так уверена.  
  
Тор чувствует, что краснеет, и срочно роняет вилку, скрываясь под скатертью.  
\- Нуууу, - задумчиво тянет Локи, - наверное, можно поставить эксперимент. Надо взрослеть и всё такое. Вот Тор уже полминуты под столом и всё ещё не воткнул вилку мне в ногу.  
  
И тут же закусывает губу, чувствуя, как кто-то из-под стола лезет рукой ему под футболку.  
  
Тор с вилкой выныривает обратно и ухмыляется.  
\- Я согласен с Локи. Мы справимся.  
\- Ну ладно, - вздыхает Фригга, - будете спать на чердаке. Но только до первого предупреждения.  
  
Оба кивают, стараясь выглядеть не слишком воодушевлённо. Хела подмигивает Локи, и Тор делает вид, что не заметил этого. У него ещё будет шанс обо всём спросить. Через пару часов, если не раньше.  
  
Может быть, август не самый плохой месяц в году.

**Author's Note:**

> Кажется мне, эти двое просто развели Тора на двадцать баксов.


End file.
